VFK Valentine Micro Quest 30 - Mystery
Description Welcome to The VFK Valentine Micro Quest 30 - Mystery - Quest! A fun part of Valentine's Day is of course, Valentines! The 30th and final Micro Quest is a Mystery that involves our very own Miss Claira in Autumn Imports! Miss Claira has a secret admirer, and we've got a mystery on our hands! On our Mystery Quest today, let's see if we can help Miss Claira figure out the identity of her secret admirer! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Bubbling Hearts - Blue! Prizes Questions 1. It's a bright fresh, chilly morning, just right for calling on Miss Claira! "Oh heavenly days!" Miss Claira says. "I've received another gift from that secret admirer, and this time it's a handmade Valentine that says "Happy Valentine's Day Miss Claira!" She says that the note is all painted up in red letters! To discover who might be sending the notes, where might you find red paint? * Mr. Smith's in Western Age * Galactic Trading Post * Undersea Store * Audubon's Deserted Desert 2. This is a puzzling mystery; the first problem is where to begin. Who would have red paint and be a secret admirer of Miss Claira... Mr. Smith! Go over to the Western Mercantile to see if we can find any clues and question Mr. Smith about red paint. Say: "Mr. Smith, have you made any signs with red paint?" 3. Mister Smiths replies, "Why, yes! I had a bucket of red paint, used to paint up some signs for the store. Then I turned around to add up some numbers and when I turned back around that doggone bucket of paint was gone and I haven't seen it since! Now a funny thing was, on the counter where the paint bucket had been, there was one of them hibiscus flowers." Where could a hibiscus flower come from? * Very cold regions * High deserts * Glaciers * Warm-temperate, subtropical and tropical regions 4. Hibiscus flowers come from someplace tropical of course... and the most tropical place in VFK is the Tiki Tropics! Miss Claira and Miss Leila are good friends, maybe Miss Leila sent the chocolate and the Happy Valentine's Day note! Go over to see Miss Leila at the Tiki Tropics and say: "Do you like hibiscus flowers?" 5. Miss Leila tells you: "Oh my, yes! But I can never be too near them, I'm allergic! Why, just the other day Miss Solaria came by with a whole arm full of hibiscus flowers, and oh my! We couldn't chat!" Why couldn't Miss Leila and Miss Solaria chat? * The hibiscus flowers made Miss Leila sneeze * The hibiscus flowers had to be put into water * Miss Solaria forgot to bring the flowers * Miss Leila was not there 6. Could it be Miss Solaria? What would she be doing with an arm full of hibiscus flowers? Is she the one who sent the Valentine's Message to Miss Claira? There's only one thing to do! Go to the Galactic Trading Post and snoop around! You casually ask Miss Solaria: "Have you seen any hibiscus flowers around?" 7. Miss Solaria tells you, "I had a whole bouquet of flowers yesterday, or was it the day before? I was going to use them to decorate the Trading Post for Valentine's Day. Anyway, I say I HAD them, because now they're gone!" What do you think happened to Miss Solaria's flowers? * They wilted! * They melted! * Someone took them! * Miss Solaria used them to decorate 8. Miss Solaria explained, "At first I thought it was one of the space pirates... you KNOW how they are... but then I found dirt clods with bits of tumble weeds in them, on the floor next to where they had been sitting." Tumbleweeds... Ah Ha! Tumbleweeds mean Western Age... and that means it must have been Mr. Smith! But why did he tell us his paint bucket had been taken? Could he have been trying to throw suspicion on someone else? But why? Maybe if you look at the note, you can compare handwriting and finally solve this mystery. Go back to Autumn Imports and ask Miss Claira: "May I see the signature on the note?" 9. Miss Claira exclaims, "Oh there wasn't one! It's completely unsigned and the painting is rather careless and messy, you won't be able to tell anything from that." Hmmm... a dead end. This is certainly turning out to be a puzzling mystery. Should you accuse Mr. Smith? What are you going to say to him? "Mister Smith! I know it was you!" No... what if it really wasn't him... That would be embarrassing... You need some concrete evidence... And we can't tell anything from the note because the painting is messy... That's another problem, why would Mister Smith have messy handwriting... his signs are always so neat! Who do you think might be able to use his horse sense and shed some light on this mystery? * Your best friend * Mister Ned * The waitress at Quake * The merfolk at the Undersea Window 10. Of course, who would know more than a horse? And Mister Ned is so sensible, too! Trot on over to Western Age to the Inside of Mister Ned's Stable. What!!! A paint bucket??? And it's RED paint too!!! And what is this... hibiscus flowers?!! This could mean only one thing, Miss Claira's secret admirer is... MISTER NED!!! Say in an accusing tone: "It was you!" Answers 1. Mr. Smith's in Western Age 2. Go to the Western Mercantile Shop and say: "Mr. Smith, have you made any signs with red paint?" 3. Warm-temperate, subtropical and tropical regions 4. Go to the Tiki Tropics and say: "Do you like hibiscus flowers?" 5. The hibiscus flowers made Miss Leila sneeze 6. Go to the Galactic Trading Post say: "Have you seen any hibiscus flowers around?" 7. Someone took them! 8. Go back to Autumn Imports and say: "May I see the signature on the note?" 9. Mister Ned 10. Go to the Inside of the Livery Stable and say: "It was you!" Category:Quests Category:Micro Quests